A main machine of a vapor beautifying and hair conditioning machine is generally provided therein with a water tank, water in the water tank can flow into a boiler in an ejection gun via a hose, the boiler in the ejection gun can heat the water and thereby transform the water into vapor, and the vapor can be ejected via an exit of the ejection gun. In a conventional vapor beautifying and hair conditioning machine, the ejection gun is usually fixedly connected with the main machine, which is inconvenient for the ejection gun or the main machine to be updated or upgraded independently. At the same time, during the process of using the vapor beautifying and hair conditioning machine, if the hose is wound, the ejection gun may need to be rotated correspondingly so that the hose is restored; however, this operation is complicated.